Losing You
by lightemupupup
Summary: Harry and Ginny had been together secretly. But when word gets loose, Harry feels he has to protect her. Ginny, brokenhearted, seeks comfort from someone we all beleived to be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was actually dreaming about this, but this isn't the whole dream. And I told my friend about it and she liked it. Ily Aly! oneshot. Sorry about the sucky title. I suck at naming stories.**

They had met and loved in secret at first. But she wanted more than for it to be a secret. So they told some people and it eventually became schoolwide. The thought of that one person who would find out and use it to his advantage was the reason he asked her here, to meet in secret like they used to.

He hated to do it, but he had to end it. For her.

He had told her to meet her by the lake, as always before. She always came, and he loved her for that and so much more.

But tonight was different. Too many people knew about them, he had to do this to protect her.

_Ginny..._

His love-his _only_ love. He already knew what her reaction would be if he had told her the real reason.

He imagined the fire and determination in her deep brown eyes he had seen before. The fire in her eyes that made her his Ginny. He knew what she would say, she had said it before.

_"I don't care if You-Know-Who finds out, what if I want to take the risk? I just want to be with you..." Her voice was fierce, but her eyes pleading and vulnerable. She kissed him, the kiss demanding, sweet, begging._

He felt her presence.

"Harry...!" Ginny flung her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "You haven't asked me to meet you here for a while, what's up?" She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his.

He was so bewildered at seeing her again he almost forgot why he asked her to meet him. Then it came to him. The reality of the situation brought a thick frostbite to the warmth of her love. Their love.

"Ginny...You know what I was meant to do. I need to destroy Voldemort. You-I-Us, we can't-" He struggled for the words as she read his expression.

"I thought you told me this before. You know I don't care, I want to be by your side, Harry!" She was on the verge of raising her voice. She didn't understand why he brought this up again. "I don't care if he finds out and tries to use me against you, I'll just-"

"Don't you get it, Ginny? I know this!" He was almost yelling at her.

She had dropped her arms so they hung limp and close to her sides. She clenched her fists.

"Then why won't you just give us a chance? Just tell me!" She raised her voice as well, looking into his eyes. Ginny saw frustration, pain, and something else she couldn't name. It hurt to see his eyes like that, so she looked down.

"You get in the way of my mission," he said shouted, blurting it out.

Her eyes widened. He sounded so blunt, so unlike the Harry Potter she knew. She never heard his voice like that, and that's what hurt the most.

"Liar," she whispered at first. "Liar!" She shrieked, her voice shaking. Her eyes stung with tears threatening to fall.

"You see? You made me yell at you for no good reason! This won't work!" He shouted again. He turned away from her, unable to look at her without breaking down or kissing her.

She covered her face with shaking hands, letting her tears fall down her cheeks.

"You don't mean that. Please, Harry look at me," she regained her strength, and her voice was unwavering.

He couldn't help but oblige. What he saw broke his heart.

She was standing so defiantly, yet she looked like a gust of wind could tear her down. Ginny's cheeks were tear stained but her expression was hard.

"Harry, you can't-I won't let-I love you!" She rushed to him, kissing his cheek and resting her forehead on his chest.

"I-I know," he said coolly.

"I guess this means we won't meet again," she whispered. She felt him nod.

She ran from him, away from the lake, away from the memories, away from her only love.

It took him all his willpower to not run after her, tell her he loved her too.

_Why isn't he running after me? Why? I don't understand_, she thought. She ran to that one place that had comforted her years before.

Harry gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I swear if I survive, I'll come back and win your heart back. I love you too, Ginny," he said after she was long gone.

The Chamber of Secrets hadn't changed. This comforted her greatly in a way. She sank to her knees and cried all her tears.

_"My dear Ginny...You cry such bitter tears,"_ A voice spoke, echoing throughout the chamber.

"Wh-Who's there?" she asked, looking around.

_"Don't tell me you haven't remembered your old friend Tom..."_ the voice said again.

Ginny's eyes widened.

_"Ginny, did the Potter boy do this to you? You know you told me everything, and the only reason you cried was because of Harry Potter,"_ the voice comforted her like it did so long ago.

"H-he did." She wiped her tears.

_"Tell me everything..."_

**My one shot. If I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel. I have it all planned out, and I plan on having all my stories finished by Christmas.**


	2. Sequel Teaser!

Hey everyone who asked for a sequel, this is just a little teaser of it. I'm going to post it up as a **NEW STORY**!!! Not a new chapter, okay? This is a dream Harry is having of Ginny's death. Story will be called "To Save It All" unless I change my mind.

_She was aiming hexes at the silhouette of Tom Riddle's teenage self. A pillar collapsed, seemingly on Tom Riddle. She let out a sigh of relief. Ginny turned on her heel until she suddenly felt herself being knocked down, her wand flying out of her hand. She gasped and looked up to stare into the face of Tom Riddle._

_"Foolish girl. You knew what I was capable of, yet you trusted me," He scoffed, "Such emotions would be otherwise useless, but in this case..." He knelt to pick up Ginny's wand, twiddling it with his fingers._

_Ginny's brow furrowed together in a frown of disgust. "What would seeing it do?"_

_"It could be what I need to complete-" He held up a hand, and Ginny could see a glint on his finger where he bore a ring, "-this. My most powerful self-made weapon yet. But no use explaining it to you, once I see your soul, you will be of no use to me. I'm almost sure it'll be what I need," he finished, saying it to himself._

_"Someone will notice me gone," Ginny said defiantly._

_"It's close to the holidays, isn't it? Perfect, a letter to your parents stating you staying at a friend's for the holidays. And when you don't come back, it would be too late," He stated simply._

_Ginny's heart raced. He said it so simply, so matter-of-fact. She had to get out. She started running, but she didn't get so far as a few feet when she felt her body freeze and being lifted up into the air by nothing._

_"Ginny Weasley, once I take your soul away with this ring, you will die. Fade. Disappear forever. Without Potter," he smirked at her eyes widening at the mention of Harry. "But don't worry, I'm sure with a soul like yours, so trusting and so good-" he shuddered slightly before going on, "This ring will be complete and I will send your beloved Potter with you."_

_Ginny struggled to rid her body of the curse. Then, she saw a blinding light and she fell, her body limp, onto the ground._

_Tom Riddle waited, a greedy glint in his eyes, for her soul to appear._

_She kneeled on both knees automatically, her head turned up towards the ceiling. A small pink orb came out of her mouth, giving out a bright light._

_"Yes, yes, it's just right," he said, a small grin playing across his lips._

_Her frame shuddered slightly, and her eyes lost their lively twinkle, becoming a solid brown. She became almost transparent, her body turning into glittering fluttering fragments of nothing. They floated up into the air before disappearing._

_"Harry..."_


End file.
